


The Rhee Siblings

by carlgrvmes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Inspired by The Walking Dead, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29096298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlgrvmes/pseuds/carlgrvmes
Summary: Glenn Rhee has a sister, Lily Rhee. They are brother and sister and are trying to survive the apocalypse. They've met a bunch of people on the way and are basically family now.





	1. The First Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story with an OC I made! I hope you enjoy :)

Flashback.

The sound of a car horn could be heard from a block away. Lily and Glenn were walking home together and couldn't help but be irritated with the long horn being pushed. "What's going on?" Lily asked her brother, in which he shrugged. "No idea, maybe traffic? Let's just get home." Lily nodded and they both made their way home.

The two could see smoke coming from far away, it was black smoke, and smelled horrible. Glenn was about to say something but somebody screamed towards them. "What are you doing in the street? Get out of here!" A man yelled to them from a car. He went by too fast for Glenn to even respond, but the siblings were both confused. "Did something horrible happen, or?" Glenn shrugged again, before they noticed they were home.

"Mom? Dad?"" Lily called for their mom and dad, but there was no reply. "Mom! Dad!" Glenn yelled from upstairs and Lily ran up, "no, no. Lily get back downstairs!" "Why?" Lily peaked over Glenns shoulder and saw a horrific scene. Their mom and dad were both laying on the group, blood surrounding them, "Oh my gosh.." Lily backed away and ran down the stairs, locking the door as tears filled her eyes.

|This is insane, this isn't real, what is going on!" She yelled out of anger. She felt something on her shoulder and it was Glenns hand, he also had tears in his eyes, most likely from the scene upstairs. "It's okay, we're gonna get out of here."

Lily nodded and followed Glenn back up the stairs, away from their parents and into their own rooms. "Just pack a bag with clothes, water, food, and other things. I'm gonna do the same." Lily nodded again and began packing her things. She picked clothes that would keep her warm during the winter and clothes that would keep her somewhat cool during the summer. Lily also added in small special things from her parents as something to remember them.

About 10 minutes went by and her and Glenn were finished packing. They said goodbye to their childhood home, before going down the street. "So, no car I guess?" Lily asked. "Nope." Glenn answered.

The two walked for a few minutes, they saw blood and car crashes basically everywhere. There was even more smoke in the air than before, and wow did it smell horrible. "Any idea where we are going..?" Lily asked her brother. "No, just going on where I think might be safe." Lily nodded and they walked for another few minutes.

After a while they found a small cabin in the woods. It was empty and there were no 'walkers' by it, so they thought this would be a good place to stay for the night. Glenn opened the door and they both put their things down. There was a large couch with a small bed in one of the other rooms. "You have the bed and I'll have the couch." Glenn said. "Are you sure?" Lily asked and Glenn nodded. "Of course."

When it reached night they both settled down and had some canned beans. They were trying to save their food and not eat it too quickly. "I miss mom and dad," Lily broke the silence and Glenn looked up at her. "I do too, but this is how it's gonna be now if I'm being honest." "I know but we didn't get to say goodbye." Lily set her food down and went over to the door of the bed room. "I'm gonna go to bed, goodnight Glenn." "Goodnight, Lily."


	2. Surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Glenn and Lily have to learn how to hunt on their own and fight walkers. They also meet new people on the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!

Lily woke up in an unfamiliar room, there was a tiny bit of light peaking out from the window, but then she remembered the world changed yesterday. She got up from her bed and went to look out the window, it was quiet outside and there were no cars surprisingly. "Guess everyone left." Lily mumbled to herself before going in the main room to check on Glenn. 

Glenn was up already sorting through their food and water. "What are you doing?" Lily asked. Glenn, not knowing she was there, jumped a bit. "Jeez you scared me, I'm just sorting through our food. Need to see if we have enough for the week." Glenn replied back, still counting and writing down how much supplies they had. "Ahh, well, do you need any help?" Glenn shook his head. "I'm alright for now, thank you, are you hungry?" "I'm okay." Glenn nodded and went back to counting.

A few minutes later he put everything back in his backpack. "We have 16 cans of food and 4 water bottles." He announced, earning a look from Lily. "Is that gonna be enough..?" "If we be careful not to eat or drink too much then I think we will be okay." Lily nodded and went over to the window. She checked to see if anyone was out there, but again there was nothing. "It's strange that no one is out here. No cars, people, even animals." "I think everyone left the city before it got even worse." Lily closed the blinds and turned to face Glenn. 

"Where are we gonna go after this, Glenn?" He stopped for a moment to think, not really knowing how to answer at first. "We will.... go to...." "You don't know where we are going, do you?" "I'll think of something, just get your bag ready." Lily went over to her room and grabbed her backpack, then entering the main room again. "Let's go." Glenn said as he grabbed his backpack as well. 

The two exited the small cabin and walked towards the street. "Even though no one is out here just be careful for cars. There's basically no rules now and idiots will just speed down the road." Glenn reminded Lily and she nodded. "Got it." They continued walking down the road, it was a very hot day in Georgia which was unlucky for the two, but they continued anyway.

About a half hour later they made it to a gas station. An RV was parked outside, no keys were in the ignition and nobody was in it. "Maybe the person who owns this is inside?" Lily questioned as she tried to see inside the gas station. "Just be careful-" Before Glenn could finish his sentence, an older man popped out of the building. Glenn quickly grabbed his sister and they hid behind a pillar.

"Shouldn't we just go say hi or something?" Lily asked. "I will, you stay here." Glenn made his way over slowly but the older man noticed. "Oh, uh.. Hey?" Glenn gave the man an awkward wave, hoping he would speak to him. "Hey, there's still stuff left in there for you." He told him. "Thanks, uh-" "Dale, I'm Dale." "Glenn-" "And I'm Lily." Glenn turned to face his sister, she had a smile on her face as she waved to Dale who waved back to her.

"You were supposed to stay there." Glenn half-whispered to his sister. "I know but you were having a hard time speaking." "Yeah, okay." "Are you two looking for a place to stay? Because me and a few others have a camp near a lake if you wanna join us. I know it's kinda hard to trust anyone now, but you guys look trustworthy." Both Glenn and Lily exchanged looks before looking back to Dale. "Sure..?" Glenn said and Dale nodded. "Alright, get in." 

The two followed him into the RV and sat down close together on one of the seats. Dale got in and closed the door, then sat in the drivers seat. "You two close or something?" He asked them. "We're brother and sister." Glenn told him and Dale nodded again. "Oh, I see." He started up the engine and backed out of the gas station, heading towards the camp he told them about. 

"How many people are at this camp?" Glenn asked him. "Fifteen, they are all nice except for one, his name is Ed. I would advise you both to stay away from him." Glenn nodded, deciding not to ask too many questions.

It was about a ten minute drive to this camp before Dale parked the RV. "Here we are." He took the keys out of the ignition and looked back at Lily and Glenn. "Come on, everyone's nice I promise." The both of them got up and followed Dale outside. "Hey Dale, who are these two?" Andrea asked. "This is Glenn and Lily, I met them while I was out." Andrea greeted them with a warm smile and welcomed them to the group.

Andreas sister Amy also said hello to them as well as the rest of the group. Well all of them except Ed, but they both didn't really care anyway since he was the mean one of the group. A woman named Jacqui directed them around the camp and showed them where they would be sleeping. There was an extra tent for them and there was a lot of food for them. 

This was gonna be a good place to stay for a while.


End file.
